


Athos, comte de La Fère

by Ebm36



Series: The musketeers (portraits) [1]
Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buckeye asked me to release them separately...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos, comte de La Fère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckeye01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeye01/gifts).



_"Athos avait vieilli à peine. Ses beaux yeux, dégagés de ce cercle de bistre que dessinent les veilles et l’orgie, semblaient plus grands et d’un fluide plus pur que jamais ; son visage, un peu allongé, avait gagné en majesté ce qu’il avait perdu d’agitation fébrile ; sa main, toujours admirablement belle et nerveuse, malgré la souplesse des chairs, resplendissait sous une manchette de dentelles, comme certaines mains de Titien et de Van Dick ; il était plus svelte qu’autrefois ; ses épaules, bien effacées et larges, annonçaient une vigueur peu commune ; ses longs cheveux noirs, parsemés à peine de quelques cheveux gris, tombaient élégants sur ses épaules, et ondulés comme par un pli naturel ;"_

_"Athos was scarcely aged at all! His fine eyes, no longer surrounded by that dark line which nights of dissipation pencil too infallibly, seemed larger, more liquid than ever. His face, a little elongated, had gained in calm dignity what it had lost in feverish excitement. His hand, always wonderfully beautiful and strong, was set off by a ruffle of lace, like certain hands by Titian and Vandyck. He was less stiff than formerly. His long, dark hair, softly powdered here and there with silver tendrils, fell elegantly over his shoulders in wavy curls;_  "

Alexandre Dumas, _Vingt ans après, t1_

_ _


End file.
